


That's Cold

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, aron is a nice caring dood, look how nice he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: **DISCLAIMER**i take no responsibility if someone injures themselves do this shit cuz ill be straight here and say its dangerous af like seriously dangerous other than that,,, enjoy~~~





	

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
> i take no responsibility if someone injures themselves do this shit cuz ill be straight here and say its dangerous af like seriously dangerous 
> 
> other than that,,, enjoy~~~

Tony laid back, waiting for Aron to come back to the bedroom. He was propped up on his elbows with one pillow under his hips and another behind his head.  
Aron opened the door to the bedroom, a plastic bag in one hand and a large glass of ice in the other.  
"Tony, as much as I love you, man, you have some weird ass kinks." Aron said, setting the bag on the floor and the glass on the nightstand.

Tony put his arms behind his head, bunching up the pillow, and moving his legs apart more.  
Aron patted his thigh, laughing lightly as he pulled out the items from the bag.  
He set three water bottles to the side with a bag kosher salt and several warm fluffy towels close by.

Aron stretched his arms above his head, pulling his shirt off as Tony stroked himself lightly, anticipating the next act with excitement.

Aron came back over, only wearing a pair of surgical grade latex gloves.  
He pulled an ice cube from the glass and set it against Tony's acromioclavicular joint. He let out a sigh and tensed his shoulder against it.  
Aron took the ice away, Tony relishing the numbed feeling.

"Jus' a dash." Tony said, looking over at Aron's gloved hands.  
"I know." He murmured, turning back to Tony and showing him the product of the salted ice in his right hand, lowering it to the younger's sternum just enough to give off the strong chill to his skin.

He pressed it down onto his skin, Tony gasping loudly, his fingers gripping the pillow under his head.  
"Ah, fuck, okay- Okay!" Aron pulled the ice away at his command, taking a look at the result, touching it lightly with his gloved fingers.

"That hurt?" Aron asked while opening one of the bottles of water.  
"Nah, jus' tender enough." Tony sighed as Aron prodded at the light burn.   
Aron chose another piece of ice and salted that one, too.

He moved further down the younger man's body to his stomach.  
He lightly touched the skin there, causing his muscles to contract quick.

"Ready?" Aron asked, looking to his right for confirmation.  
"Yep, anytime, baby." Tony smiled, playing with the tender spot on his collar.  
"Aight then." Aron pressed the ice to Tony's stomach, holding it there longer than the last.  
Tony let out a howling moan, arching his back at the feeling and twisting to the side only to be blocked by Aron's gloved hand.

When Aron pulled the ice away he grabbed the open bottle of water, pouring it onto the burn as Tony touched himself to the pleasurable pain that was still lingering.

Aron took one of the towels and pressed it to the ice scalded area, lifting it up and inspecting the area.

He pulled the gloves off his hands and wrapped his left one around Tony's cock, replacing his hand with quick movements.   
Aron put one knee on the bed and moved his hand on himself at a close pace to the hand on Tony.

The latino man's voice raised in pitch, his breaths increasing as Aron's hands did on both of them.  
With a last loud gasp Tony came over his stomach, enjoying the warmth of his cum on the freezing burn. Aron followed close in suit with a groan, cumming over the same area, staying with his knee on the bed and his left hand on Tony's thigh.

Tony sighed with a smile at Aron, "A man good with ice and with his hands, what more does a boy need?"  
"A job." Aron replied snarkily.

**Author's Note:**

> the after bit? the fuck you talking bout? yall are gunna leave kudos anyway,,, but if youre a nice person youll leave a comment,,, ill see who you all are B/


End file.
